


Dressed for the Moment

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by garnet_words on LJ: Being Human (US), Aidan, adjusting to each new decade





	Dressed for the Moment

The hair was the hardest. For a long time it was all about filthy, stinking wigs. People who couldn't afford wigs could try to pin and tie their hair into the preferred style, but for the most part they were stuck with whatever they had grown. Curly hair would remain curly, dark would stay dark, and people had to hope someone famous and beautiful shared their genes. Dyes and styling products had only really been around a few decades in a form that was portable and didn't sear the scalp.

Aidan had rejected fake hair, but he couldn't deny how annoying it was trying to dress his hair in some stupid way he didn't like. Bishop insisted they blend in, otherwise Aidan's hair would have always been short and allowed to fall naturally. He ran his fingers through it with some gel, and it spiked lightly in varying directions.

The next problem was adapting to changing clothing. It was almost a relief to live through a change from tight and fussy to loose-legged practicality. It was less pleasing to have to revert back to tight pants and buttoned shirts.

The fifties were probably his favourite because jeans were acceptable but not worn by everyone from grandmas to toddlers. Aidan was used to judging himself by his clothes, didn't know what to do with seeing a fourteen year old girl dressed pretty much the same as he was.

Between the ambiguous clothes and hair, he had accidentally hit on a guy more than once during the sixties. Luckily, it was that kind of time. He'd been through a lot of fashion eras, and none of them were remotely beloved in his mind.

He had a soft spot for technology, found it fairly easy to pick up. It helped that Bishop wanted everyone in the family to stay in touch. He funded things like computers, phones, and sent the newer vampires out like tutors to convert all the hold-outs. Firearms hadn't changed that much, nor had society as a whole.

They hid well. They made themselves an invisible microcosm of the world, lost but easily found inside Bishop's little black book. It was the perfect way to observe all the nuances of humanity. Aidan had more spare time than most to watch, and more yearning than most to really be the sheep whose clothing he'd been borrowing.

The outer changes were slow and gradual, but how he felt inside had become a squalling ache of dishonesty. Change came inevitably, and he hoped one day Bishop would see that about their separation.


End file.
